Breathe no More
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Edward y los Cullen llegan tarde. James le chupa la sangre a Bella, y la muerte la lleva. ¿Verá a Edward antes de irse? Como siempre, pensando en lo que hubiera ocurrido si tal cosa no hubiera pasado xD Espero que les guste! Oneshot!


_Hola gente!_

_Aquí vengo con otro one-shot...espero que esta vez les guste mas que el anterior xD . Les recomiendo que al principio escuchen My last breath, y al final Breathe no more. Las dos de Evanescence._**Breathe no more.**

* * *

_**(Trozo de Crepúsculo, El juego del Escondite, propiedad de Stephenie Meyer)**_

Se abalanzó sobre mí de inmediato y me pateó con fuerza la pierna. Oí el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sentí, y no pude reprimir el grito de agonía. Me retorcí para agarrarme la pierna, él permaneció junto a mí, sonriente.

- ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? - me preguntó con amabilidad.

Me golpeó la pierna rota con el pie. Oí un alarido taladrador.

En estado de shock, lo reconocí como mío.

- ¿Sigues sin querer que Edward intente encontrarme? - me acució.

- No - dije con voz ronca - No, Edward, no lo hagas...

Entonces, algo me impactó en la cara y me arrojó de nuevo contra los espejos.

Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sentí el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un líquido caliente y húmedo empezó a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Noté cómo empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta, y oí el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a causa del olor.

A través de la náusea y el vértigo, atisbé algo que me dio un último hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de James, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extendía su color carmesí por la camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco rápidamente en el piso, lo estaba enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cuáles fueran sus intenciones originales, no se podría refrenar mucho tiempo.

Ojalá que fuera rápido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podía esperar era que la pérdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.

Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces, se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.

**_(Final del trozo de Crepúsculo, comienza lo escrito por mis propias manos :D)_**

No sentí nada de peso, la verdad. Supongo que estaba adormecida o bajo las aguas, en lo mas profundo que una persona podría estar, por que simplemente era como si estuviera inconsciente.

De repente, sentí que mi cabeza era echada hacia atrás. Oh...ya entendí por que no había sentido nada, pues mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, sin ser tocado.

El aliento de, supuse era James, llego hasta mi garganta, haciendo que mi piel se pusiese de gallina. Acto seguido, unos dientes puntiagudos hincándome la piel de esta misma zona.

Supongo que grite...no lo podría decir con exactitud, por que mi garganta dolía de una forma como jamás pensé, más allá del dolor de todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Escuche y sentí el la sensación y el sonido de mi sangre ser absorbida, robada, utilizada para dar mas vida a alguien que, simplemente, no la necesitaba del todo. Pero me dio igual, esto era lo que deseaba. Si era esto lo que debía hacer para salvar a toda la familia de la persona a quien mas había amado en el mundo...lo valía, valía mas que nada.

No era capaz de describir con exactitud como se sentía que te chuparan la sangre. Era como si te succionaran la vida...la fuerza...como si, poco a poco, a cada gran trago que daba James, me estuviera quedando mas seca y vacía. Sentía mucho frió, en especial en las piernas y los brazos. A los 5 segundos ya estaba tiritando, pero agradecía mucho que, al tener él tanta sed, estuviera siendo rápido con aquello, pues quería morir pronto.

Estaba costándome mucho respirar, como si los pulmones no se me pudieran agrandar por mas que inhalara aire. Deje de sentir las piernas y todo mi torso. Sabia, estaba segura, que ya no había mas sangre allí, que, poco a poco, cada parte de mi cuerpo iba muriendo. Y era lo único que quería en este momento.

Por que no quería, deseaba, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, reencontrarme con Edward.

Mi cara se estaba poniendo muy fría, tanto que apenas si podía sentir los labios. Los ojos, a pesar de tenerlos abiertos, me pesaban muchísimo, pero no quería cerrarlos. No aún. La cabeza también me pesaba, y a pesar de que debería gritar, no podía, ni quería hacerlo, por que yo elegí mi destino. Yo cabe mi tumba en este mismo lugar, y lo asumía sin retractarme de nada.

De repente, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Sentía punzadas en todo el rostro y el cuero cabelludo...Me estaba quedando vacía, tan vacía que, aunque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo de sangre, no la encontraba. Era como tratar de tomar jugo con una bombilla, y aunque quisieras tomar la ultima gota, ya no quedaba más.

Comencé a toser descontroladamente. Mis labios estaban secos y me dolía hacer cualquier tipo de fuerza. Me ardían los ojos y siquiera entraba un poco de aire por mis fosas nasales. La muerte se me venia encima inevitablemente. Me estaba rozando con la yema de los dedos, pero se prolongaba. Yo solo quería que todo acabara, y aunque lo único que quería era eso, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver el rostro de Edward...por un segundo mas.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente frío. Mis piernas dobladas, mis brazos tiesos, y mi cara echada hacia atrás, pero no sentía ninguna de estas partes. Era como estar dentro de una tina de hielo, solo que no quemaba. Lo único que me quemaba era la garganta, que aún tenía caliente. Pero eso no duro mucho más.

La quemazón, y el calor en esa zona, comenzó a desaparecer. Y eso significaba que el final ya estaba llegando, el final que tanto anhelaba.

James alejo sus dientes de una forma dolorosa y brutal. Escuche un ruido sordo y fuerte, que daño mis oídos. El suelo bajo mi vibro, y un grito de furia, proveniente de James, se escucho.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Aquel grito desgarrador, fue el más hermoso que hubiera podido oír a minutos de morir. Era el grito de Edward, un grito de dolor, furia, de pena. Pero era su voz, y eso me indicaba que, aunque quería que se mantuviera alejado de James, él estaba allí.

Al tener los ojos abiertos, le vi acercarse a mi. Su rostro era una mueca tan horrorizada y de dolor, que por poco cierro los ojos para dejar de verlo. Él no debía sufrir, y menos por alguien como yo.

Se hincó a mi lado, más bien vi que sus rodillas fallaron y callo al suelo.

- Bella... - murmuro, observándome - ¡Bella! ¡No, no no...! ¡Bella! Por el amor de Dios...tranquila...Estarás bien, no es tan grave...

- Vi...niste - fue todo lo que pude decir a sus palabras.

- Claro...No debiste hacerlo, Bella... - Edward estaba desquiciado, desesperado... Miro hacia el lado - ¡Carlisle! ¡Ven, ayúdame! Hay que sacarte de aquí...

Escuche otro grito proveniente de James, y entre lo poco que lograba respirar, un olor a humo...

Sentí como Carlisle se posaba a mi otro lado.

- Ayúdala... - le rogaba Edward - Tenemos que sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un hospital...

Un grave silencio se formo. Yo sabia que ya no había forma de devolverme a la vida. Iba a morir, lo sabia, era como ver la muerte frente a mi.

- Edward... - la voz de Carlisle confirmaba lo que yo ya sabia, y que Edward no quería aceptar - No podemos hacer nada...no le queda sangre...

- ¡Pero respira! - grito él - Nos mira, me hablo...¡aquí esta!

- Es por que aún conserva un poco de sangre...la nada misma, hijo. No podemos hacer nada.

- ¡No! Dios, ¡No! ¡si podemos! Eres médico, ¡si puedes! - grito, mirándome a mi y cogiendo mi cara con sus dos manos - Bella, tú puedes...eres fuerte...

Un apenas audible "no" salió de mis labios.

Edward sollozaba. Me tomo por la espalda y me levanto un poco, estrechándome en sus brazos. Solo su fuerza me mantenía así, yo ni siquiera podía devolverle aquel abrazo.

- No...Bella, por favor...

- Perdóname - dije, murmurando en voz muy baja.

- Perdóname tú a mi... - me susurro al oído - No debí...es mi culpa...

- Perdóname - volví a decir.

Edward dejo de estrecharme y me miro a la cara, sosteniéndome aún.

- No hay nada que perdonar...

- Perdóname - volví a decir, esta vez, solo articulando. Ya no podía hablar.

- Bella...

- Por favor... - articule.

Nos observamos fijamente. Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi cuerpo tembló de tan solo pensar en dejarlo solo. Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas una tras otra.

- Te perdono - dijo Edward, acercando mi cara a la suya - Lo siento muchísimo.

- Yo también - articule.

Él tenia mi cabeza sujetada con una de sus manos, y mi espalda igual. Si me soltaba, caería. Pero, como siempre, no lo hizo.

Edward se me acerco, y poso sus labios contra los míos, secos. Los sentía tibios al estar yo tan helada, y mi corazón, por un momento, se sintió revivir, latir como lo hacía siempre que él me besaba. Por un solo instante, volví a sentir fuerzas, pero las perdí al segundo siguiente. Solo él podía revivirme así.

Alejo su rostro del mío, y me contemplo. Grabe sus facciones por última vez en mi cabeza, observando cada pequeño detalle.

- Te amo, Edward - dije, gastando mi último aliento en esas palabras. El último soplo de mi corazón en decírselas, para que nunca las olvidara.

Solté el aire que guardaban mis pulmones, y la muerte se alzo. Escuche a Edward gritar mi nombre, zamarrearme con suavidad, intentando hacerme reaccionar, a pesar de que estaba muriendo con los ojos abiertos. Una hermosa mujer tomo mi mano, alzándome, alejándome de todo aquello, a pesar de que Edward aún tiraba de la mía.

La muerte es pacifica, fácil. La vida es más difícil.

* * *

_Uuuuh!!!!!! Les gusto?? La hice sufrir lo suficiente??? Esta vez no querran asesinarme y venir a mi casa con antorchas y cuchillos?? Espero que no xD_

_La última frase la saque de la peli xD me gusto mucho._

_En fin...supongo que quedo bien...no se, había escrito uno mucho mejor...pero se me borro!!!! así que tuve que empezar a escribirlo todo de nuevo...que frustrante ¬¬ Pero espero que queden conformes._

_En uno de estos días subiré otro one-shot triste y penoso...no se, ando sumamente deprimida últimamente...supongo que cuando se me pase verán cosas mas alegres xD En **Hot and Cold** no se cuando subiré...y en **Everytime** ya estoy trabajando :D_

_Besos a todos los que leen! y gracias por sus reviews!!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

**Sammy.**


End file.
